Destins croisés, instants volés
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Ici, Charles Xavier côtoie Arsène Lupin. Vous y trouverez aussi du Cherik, du Johnlock, ferez une incursion dans Split et un saut en Terre du Milieu. En d'autres termes, ce recueil rassemble mes cadeaux pour Elizabeth M. Holmes, Nalou, Hamish W. Holmes, Blue Wendigo et Nanthana14 [Collectif NoName - Saint Valentin 2019]
1. Une seule fois

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

**Disclaimer :** bien entendu, les personnages et leurs univers respectifs ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, les idées et les fics sont à moi. Si.

* * *

Comme l'indique le résumé, ce court recueil rassemble des textes écrits à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin 2019 du Collectif NoName. Il s'agissait là d'offrir une fic de 500 mots maximum (ça va ici de 468 à 500 mots) à une personne que l'on apprécie. Autant dire que je m'en suis donné à cœur joie. Mon seul regret est de n'avoir pas eu assez de temps pour gonfler encore plus ce recueil (c'nul, j'ai cassé mon retourneur de temps).

Tous les textes sont indépendants les uns des autres et peuvent donc se lire séparément (pratique, hein ?).

FanfictionNet ne permettant pas de mélanger plus de deux univers, j'ai choisi arbitrairement deux des cinq fandoms explorés.

Dans la mesure où les thèmes et les ratings varient de l'un à l'autre, je vous invite à prendre garde aux en-tête des OS.

Quant aux destinataires, ils sont cités dans le résumé dans l'ordre de leur texte et rappelés en haut de chaque.

* * *

**Texte 1 : **Une seule fois

**Fandom :** Crossover [X-Men/Arsène Lupin de Maurice Leblanc] - UA avec pouvoirs mutants

**Ship :** Charles Xavier/Arsène Lupin

**Rating :** M (petit smut de rien du tout)

* * *

Chère **Elizabeth**, j'ai profité de ce petit événement pour revenir sur ce couple qu'il m'a semblé que tu affectionnais. Merci pour toutes les couches de pommade et pour ta conversation, toujours intéressante. J'espère que ce petit mélange d'univers te plaira.

Je te souhaite une excellente Saint-Valentin.

* * *

**Une seule fois**

J'entends une voix singulière. Je m'approche, de cette démarche étudiée et mutine que je sais impacter les cœurs les plus froids. Mes yeux cherchent, scrutent la foule et les froufrous pour échouer sur une dentelle ivoirine. Ainsi, tu es là. Toi que nul n'a jamais vu de ses yeux. Toi que nul ne sait identifier. Toi, l'être aux mille visages, celui de tous les genres.

Je m'adosse au buffet et profite du charmant amphigouri dont tu gratifies tes soupirants d'une voix chaude. J'aime cette voix, elle a une saveur hermaphrodite des plus exquises. Comme ton visage. Comme tes courbes. À la fois homme et femme, tu joues dans toutes les cours. J'adorerais goûter à ce fruit. Une seule fois.

Tu sens que je t'observe et tu te retournes. Tes yeux d'onyx me fixent intensément et tu souris. Tes mains fines dessinent des courbes gracieuses dans l'air chargé des parfums lourds et de fumée âcre. Sans que je te voie bouger, tu approches déjà, ondules vers moi comme un cobra. Je souris, car je t'entends. Je te vois et tu t'en doutes. Je ne sais comment, il n'y a aucun gène mutant en ton sang. Je le sais, je sens ces choses. Pourtant, tu te sais découvert, ça t'amuse. Aimes-tu jouer avec le feu ? J'adore ça.

Tu te penches et m'octroie un baiser. Je ferme les yeux et l'apprécie. Il a un goût d'interdit, c'est une chose qui m'émoustille. Tes talons crissent sur le parquet quand tu t'éloignes, m'invitant à te suivre.

Nos doigts se mêlent, tes jupes frôlent mon visage dans le vieil escalier.

Tes bras fins mais forts viennent enfin enserrer ma nuque et tes lèvres fraîches se pressent contre les miennes, avides, joyeuses. J'accueille ta fougue de toute l'ardeur de la mienne, devine les arômes fruités et épicés de l'Armagnac dont la chaleur colore encore tes joues.

Ta toilette s'effondre quand mes mains s'emparent de ton visage, ton maquillage s'éparpille sur mon costume, l'agrémentant de délicates zébrures. Je relâche ton corsage mais délaisse ta robe, elle te va si bien. Je baise tes lèvres, ton cou, m'attarde sur ta pomme d'Adam et inspire le parfum léger de ta nuque.

Le lit nous accueille, nous supporte tandis que tu m'enjambes. Tes yeux brillent comme un poignard. Je ne peux détacher les miens de tes jupes qui ondulent tandis que tu me chevauches ardemment.

La chaleur s'empare de nous. La jouissance a un goût doux-amer. Elle restera unique, nous le savons et nous en sommes heureux.

Lové à demi nu dans les draps emmêlés, je te regarde partir. Tu réajustes ton corsage, rattaches ta perruque et repoudres tes joues. Tu couvres tes lèvres de rose et, sans un regard, tu disparais.

Peut-être te reverrais-je.

Jamais plus ainsi.

Je m'endors, bercé par les fragrances résiduelles de nos parfums mêlés et de nos ébats licencieux.

Au matin, ma broche a disparu et le piano supporte une bien belle missive :

_« Quelle charmante soirée à vos côtés, cher Lord._

_Mes hommages._

_Arsène »_


	2. La première fois

**Texte 2 : **La première fois

**Fandom :** X-Men - UA avec pouvoirs

**Ship :** Cherik

**Rating :** M

* * *

Il va sans dire que pour toi, **Nalou**, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'un Cherik, mais j'ai voulu essayer un genre un peu différent de ce que j'ai déjà fait avec ce couple. Du coup, cet OS est né comme le pendant de _Une seule fois_, bien qu'ils puissent parfaitement se lire l'un sans l'autre.

J'espère, chère Nalou, que ce petit texte te plaira. Merci d'être toi, avec ton sourire, ta franchise et ta bonne humeur.

Je te souhaite une excellente Saint-Valentin.

* * *

**La première fois**

Je descends et me mêle au gratin new-yorkais. Le carillon tinte, il est quatre heures. Le soleil n'est pas levé. Beaucoup ne se sont pas couchés. Tous sont outrageusement bruyants, opulents. La migraine me saisit aussitôt entré dans l'immense salon. Les pensées, fanfaronnes, coquines, m'assaillent et me harcèlent, ma garde est baissée. Je relève les palissades, les voix se calment. La cacophonie baisse de quelques octaves. Je me détends et rouvre les yeux. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Je me fraie un chemin vers le buffet hors d'âge et me serre un whisky que je descends d'une traite. L'alcool me brûle la gorge et m'arrache une grimace le temps que je m'en serve un second.

Je lève alors les yeux et, à travers la brume capiteuse, un charme terrible me foudroie. Je suis cloué au chêne séculaire tant le choc est violent. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je te vois, toi. _Toi_. Je ne saurais justifier pareille impression, ni même la décrire sans la ternir. C'est si extraordinaire.

Droit, marmoréen, comme fait de métal. Tu te tiens dans l'embrasure de la porte comme si le monde entier était à tes pieds. Et comme je meurs d'envie de m'y jeter ! Ton esprit est aussi impénétrable que le diamant, il brille si fort qu'il me fait mal alors que je l'effleure du mien. Tes défenses sont infranchissables, je ne puis les briser.

D'un coup, tes yeux de vif argent coulent vers moi et me transpercent comme des fers de lances. Mon souffle se coupe, mon cœur semble se ratatiner dans ma poitrine. Je déglutis.

Tu as un si beau visage. Tes cheveux blond vénitien le couronnent avec splendeur. Ton nœud papillon cache des merveilles, j'en suis convaincu. J'en rêve.

Tu me dévisage pendant un temps immensurable et, soudain, tu me souris. Je me sens fondre. Oui, tu me souris, d'un sourire aussi charmant que carnassier, presque squalide. Je frissonne, mon sang est à la fois glacé et bouillant. Je souris à mon tour. Mes joues sont rouges, je le sais, la chaleur irradie à travers tout mon corps. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule.

Pourtant, tu approches. Tes traits germaniques se précisent. Tu es taillé à la serpe, mais seul un sculpteur de génie pourrait oser prétendre à une telle œuvre. Tu t'approches encore. J'en suis certain désormais, c'est bien moi que tu regardes. Tes yeux me détaillent, courent sur mon corps qui tremble à leur contact, remontent vers les miens.

Je me noie dans l'océan tumultueux de tes iris. Ils sont comme la mer après la tempête. Aussi terribles que fascinants. Ils m'attirent irrémédiablement.

Tes lèvres s'étirent. Tu te penches vers moi, je lève la tête. Nos visages se frôlent.

Un geste. Un regard. Le salon disparaît. Le reste de la nuit est pour toi. Pour moi.

L'étreinte est violente, passionnée, avide. Elle nous manquait de toute la force de sa réalité.

C'est la première fois.

Celle où, ivres d'amour et de joie, nos deux âmes se fondent.

Créant ce _nous_ merveilleux qui, toujours, sera.


	3. Amants séléniens

**Texte 3 : **Amants séléniens

**Fandom :** Sherlock

**Ship :** Johnlock

**Rating :** M (smut, BDSM très light)

* * *

Cet OS-ci est pour toi, **Hamish**. Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de manier le Johnlock, mais ça m'a plu d'écrire ce texte et ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ta spontanéité et ton honnêteté. _Always be yourself._

Je te souhaite une excellente Saint-Valentin.

* * *

**Amants séléniens**

La neige couvrait Londres d'un lourd manteau blanc. Les sons de la ville étaient étouffés sous les cristaux aux formes innombrables. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Même au 221B Baker Street, rien ne bougeait. Aucune lueur ne filtrait entre les rideaux qui, pourtant, n'étaient pas tirés.

La lumière des réverbères, tamisée par la neige qui s'y accumulait, pénétrait jusque dans la chambre, caressant furtivement les draps froissés, les jambes nerveuses, les corps frissonnants.

Aveuglé par le tissu flou, John n'avait de cesse de frémir, de tressaillir ou de sursauter tant les gestes de Sherlock étaient inattendus et fulgurants.

La douceur de la pulpe des longs doigts fins de son détective cédait régulièrement la place à la sensation rêche du vieux cuir du martinet qu'il se contentait de promener sur la peau sans jamais la cingler.

À ce contact, le corps du médecin tremblait de désir, d'anticipation. Il savait qu'il devrait attendre. Il savait que Sherlock ne cèderait pas à ses suppliques. Que lui seul déciderait du moment où la jouissance pourrait s'emparer de John.

Et John savait que le pouvoir qu'il lui donnait sur lui transcendait Sherlock.

Ses sensations, décuplées par son incapacité à voir, l'assaillaient de toute part. Il ignorait tout des futurs mouvements de l'homme qui, pourtant, n'avait de cesse de le frôler.

Un sursaut accompagna le glaçon lorsqu'il se posa près de son nombril. La langue de Sherlock suivit l'eau froide dans le puits et John gémit. La tête lui tournait tant son amant semblait partout à la fois.

Les lèvres du détective s'arrondirent pour embrasser la peau fine du bas-ventre. Il s'arrêta. John attendit. Non. Pas encore. La langue douce se posa à nouveau sur lui et descendit le long de la ligne sous le nombril. Le souffle de John se coupa brusquement.

Là. Ils y étaient presque.

Le glaçon remonta entre les abdominaux, les redessina suavement, arrachant moult frissons au médecin éperdu tandis qu'une chaleur terrible naissait dans les recoins les plus intimes de son corps.

La pièce argentée résonnait des suppliques lascives du captif volontaire, ponctués çà et là de légers bruits humides, incroyablement obscènes.

La langue agile de Sherlock s'insinuait partout, brûlante comme une anguille enflammée.

Le minuscule iceberg ne pouvait contrebalancer pareil brasier, il n'était plus qu'une minuscule marre tiède entre les muscles.

Brutalement, un nouveau frémissement rompit la tension de surface, un spasme engendra un raz-de-marée qui fit jaillir des gouttelettes tous azimuts, constellant la peau tendue d'une myriade de billes translucides.

Elles se mirent bientôt à dégringoler le long de cette falaise instable, bondissant en tous sens comme si elles étaient subitement devenues folles. Les côtes se contractaient, les hanches ondulaient.

La réalité se dérobait sous le corps brûlant de John. Le souffle lui manquait. La tête lui tournait. Sherlock était un virtuose.

« Oh mon di… »

D'un coup, tout son être se tendit comme un arc prêt à se rompre et un gémissement lui échappa. Long. Sonore. Terriblement lascif. Il le laissa alanguis, terrassé. Ô combien heureux.


	4. Unis dans la souffrance

**Texte 4 : **Unis dans la souffrance

**Fandom :** Split, film de N. Shyamalan

**Ship :** Casey Cooke/Kevin W. Crumb

**Rating :** T

* * *

Pour ce nouvel OS, on change encore d'univers et on atterrit dans le monde de _Split_ ! Casey et Kevin font partie de mes rares ships hétéros, il m'a semblé que tu les appréciais aussi, **Blue**, alors ce texte est pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ta compagnie toujours aussi agréable que drôle et enrichissante.

Je te souhaite une excellente Saint-Valentin et, surtout, un très heureux anniversaire.

* * *

**Unis dans la souffrance**

Casey n'avait jamais su ce qu'était une vie normale.

Elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'être une petite fille.

Son oncle lui avait pris sa jeunesse.

Il avait pris sa dignité.

Il lui avait pris beaucoup trop.

Mais elle lui devait tout de même une chose.

Une seule.

C'était d'avoir fait d'elle une combattante.

Une guerrière silencieuse, mais d'une ténacité sans bornes.

Ainsi, envers et contre tout, elle avait survécu.

Elle.

La discrète et bizarre Casey Cooke.

La contrepartie était là.

Elle n'avait rien en commun avec personne.

Et l'on évite ce qui est bizarre.

On a peur de ce qu'on ne comprend pas.

La solitude faisait partie de Casey.

Ainsi étaient les choses.

.

Puis, un jour, elle l'avait rencontré, lui.

Elle les avait rencontré, eux.

Dennis.

Glacial. Ombrageux. Dangereux.

Elle avait vu comme il la regardait.

Ses yeux voulaient plus.

Mais il ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

Il obéissait aux ordres.

Ceux de Patricia.

Autre nom. Autre genre. Autre personne.

Même corps.

Celui de Kevin Wendell Crumb.

Enseveli sous la masse de la Horde, Kevin n'existait plus.

La Horde.

Ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de l'invoquer, Elle.

La Bête.

Une créature sauvage et sanguinaire.

Un fer de lance.

Son but ?

Purifier le sang.

Qui n'a jamais souffert ne mérite pas de vivre.

.

Ainsi, la Bête avait-elle été lâchée.

Et trois personnes avaient perdu la vie.

Mais quand Casey avait été acculée, elle s'était battue pour sa vie.

Elle s'était battue de toute la force de sa volonté.

Et elle avait compris.

Elle avait compris pourquoi la Bête tuait.

_Qui_ elle tuait.

Et elle avait compris pourquoi elle ne la tuerai pas.

.

Cette bête qui avait le visage de Kevin.

Mais qui, pourtant, ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Cette bête qui faisait partie de lui comme il faisait partie d'elle.

.

Était-ce elle qui l'avait laissée vivre ? Ou bien Kevin ?

Comment savoir ?

Casey ne savait rien des troubles dissociatifs.

.

Elle était ressortie blessée et meurtrie de ce cauchemar.

Mais que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour s'y replonger.

Si cela avait pu l'éloigner de son oncle.

Si cela avait pu lui donner une chance de revoir Kevin.

Et même Hedwig.

Ou même la Bête.

Après tout, Elle ne lui ferait jamais rien.

Elle n'obéissait pas aux ordres de Patricia.

Elle avait son propre crédo.

.

Casey aurait souhaité rencontrer Jade, Barry et les autres.

Comprendre Dennis, savoir quel mal dormait en lui.

Seule Patricia l'effrayait réellement.

.

Elle se demandait si elle les reverrait un jour.

En son for intérieur, elle savait que oui.

Elle était la seule à avoir survécu à la Bête.

Ils se reverraient, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Et quand ce jour arriverait, elle poserait sa main sur sa joue.

Celle de Kevin.

Et ils parleraient.

Ils apprendraient.

D'où ils venaient.

Qui ils étaient.

Ce qu'ils pouvaient devenir.

Ensemble.


	5. Un soleil d'or se lève

**Texte 5 : **Un soleil d'or se lève

**Fandom :** Le Seigneur des Anneaux (se passe après la guerre de l'Anneau)

**Personnages :** Legolas & Gimli

**Rating :** K

* * *

Nouveau texte, nouvel univers. C'est avec plaisir que je suis retourné pour toi en Terre du Milieu, **Nanthana**. J'ai toujours énormément aimé l'univers de Tolkien, sans trop oser écrire dessus. J'espère que cela te plaira. Merci pour ta franchise et ta conversation aussi instructive qu'intéressante.

Je te souhaite une excellente Saint-Valentin.

* * *

**Un soleil d'or se lève**

Debout face aux immenses plaines du royaume du Rohan, Legolas Vertefeuille restait aussi immobile qu'un roc, si bien qu'il était impossible de le distinguer sur le versant de la colline. Sa tunique verte ondoyait souplement sous le vent fort de ce pays sauvage. Ses cheveux se soulevaient et voletaient autour de son visage fin, indéfiniment jeune.

Legolas, fils du grand roi Thranduil, avait vu tomber des dynasties. Il avait vu s'éteindre des peuples. Rien de tout cela ne lui importait, à l'époque. Il était peut-être un peu orgueilleux, autrefois. Un peu trop détaché, sans doute.

Puis étaient venus les Hobbits.

Bilbon qui, du haut de sa droiture et de son humilité, avait permis à Thorin Écu-de-Chêne de reprendre Erebor au dragon Smaug. Il avait mis à mal la patience du grand roi des Elfes et celle du jeune prince. Cette année-là s'était éteint le Roi sous la Montagne. Legolas n'en avait cure.

Mais rien ne le préparait à la venue du second Hobbit.

Frodon. Neveu de Bilbon, il semblait plus chétif, moins filou. Mais il se révéla au contraire d'une résistance hors du commun. Aux côtés de Sam, son jardinier, il avait traversé la Terre du Milieu jusqu'au Mordor. Grâce à ces deux Semi-Hommes, l'Anneau Unique avait été détruit et Sauron, vaincu. La Terre du Milieu était enfin libre.

Et tout avait changé.

Contrairement à Bilbon, Frodon avait été un compagnon de voyage. L'un des neuf membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Celui qu'il avait juré de protéger. Un temps, ils avaient cheminé ensemble, puis leurs routes s'étaient séparées, mais jusqu'au bout, Legolas et les sept autres membres s'étaient battus – parfois jusqu'à la mort – pour que Frodon et Sam atteignent leur but.

Cette quête avait profondément marqué Legolas. Ses compagnons l'avaient grandi. L'un d'entre eux tout particulièrement. De jour en jour, Legolas avait senti que quelque chose naissait en lui, annihilant les vieux codes poussiéreux affirmant qu'un Elfe ne s'acoquinait pas à un Nain.

Ainsi, lors de son voyage aux côtés de Gimli fils de Gloin, Legolas avait appris. Il avait appris à apprécier cet être bourru. Il avait appris que sous cette cuirasse au mauvais caractère se cachait un cœur d'or et un ami aussi fidèle que loyal.

À ses côtés, Legolas avait appris l'affection, celle qui vous poussait à vous surpasser, voire même à donner votre vie pour ceux que vous aimez. Gimli était devenu pour lui un précieux compagnon, de ceux dont on se prend à apprécier simplement la présence, sans fioritures.

Tourné vers le levant, Legolas sentait ses yeux s'embuer. Un soleil d'or se levait sur le Rohan et, loin, là-bas, une crinière fauve flamboyait, baignée de ses rayons bienfaisants. Son ami avait tenu sa promesse. Désormais, il était temps pour eux de découvrir toutes les merveilles de la Terre du Milieu, celles pour lesquelles ils avaient été prêts à donner leur vie.

Aujourd'hui était venu le temps d'honorer ce serment qu'ils s'étaient fait, longtemps auparavant, dans les Cavernes Scintillantes de Helm.

* * *

Ici prend fin ce petit recueil de textes-cadeaux. J'espère que cela vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Puis... allez, je le redis. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à vous, couple ou pas couple, que votre journée soit belle.

_Maeglin_


End file.
